Le jeu, c'est tout ce que l'on fait sans y être obligé
by The Madness Circus
Summary: Elle aime la richesse. Elle aime s'amuser. Elle aime repousser ses limites. Une espiègle voleuse au passé énigmatique dont le seul but est de satisfaire ses envies et intérêts personnels. Cependant, sa vie allait changer une fois qu'elle aurait posé le pied dans cette école. Et elle qui avait si peu d'estime pour la vie des autres, allait s'intéresser à un homme en particulier.
1. Chapter 1

_L'action prends place après les événements de **X-Men 3**, ou plutôt après la bonne fin de **X-Men : Days of Future Past** où **Jean Grey**, **Scott Summers** ainsi que le **Professeur X **et tous les autres sont vivants. L'unvers des X-Men ne m'appartient pas: seuls l'histoire et mon OC le sont._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

_Des hurlements de douleurs. Des cris de souffrance et de désespoir. Des pleurs et des sanglots. Des têtes qui s'écrasent avec grand fracas contre les murs. Des mains qui tambourinent frénétiquement contre les portes blindées en métal. Des supplications. Des prières. Des paroles incompréhensibles. Des murmures peu rassurants. Des murs d'un blanc cassé. Un sol dur et usé. Partout. A chaque détour, à chaque couloir. Des adultes en blouse blanches. Des infirmières dociles au visage impassible. L'odeur des médicaments et des drogues. Les laboratoires sinistres. Les cellules. Les chaînes. Des fous. Des aliénés. Des spécimens. Des rats. L'asile. L'enfer. Elle est condamnée. A tout jamais elle restera prisonnière de son cachot. De cette prison._

Las Vegas... Cette célèbre ville du Nevada aussi connue sous le nom de « ville du pêché ». Ses extraordinaires casinos, ses hôtels impressionnants, ses lumières et néons, ses ambiances survoltées, ses spectacles grandioses, ses boîtes de nuit... Voilà ce qu'était la capitale mondiale du jeu. Une cité ludique et mythique, mais surtout excentrique. Le royaume de la démesure et de la folie par excellence. Un petit empire où l'argent, les bijoux, les divertissements et le luxe règnent en maître. Un endroit rêvé pour une personne exubérante, frivole et anticonformiste, qui ne jure que par la satisfaction de ses propres intérêts et désirs. La décadence absolue. L'envie omniprésente de dépasser ses propres limites, l'envie de profiter au maximum de cette vie éphémère.

Et il se trouvait que justement, Eirin correspondait parfaitement au profil de ce genre d'individu. Du haut de ses vingt-et-un an**,** cette jeune femme au tempérament direct, espiègle et arrogant avait pris goût à ce mode d'existence. Faire la fête et s'amuser en permanence - jusqu'à l'épuisement - faisaient partis de ses passes-temps favoris. Mener une vie somptueuse digne d'une jeune héritière, dépenser sans compter des sommes exorbitantes, fréquenter les endroits les plus prisés et huppés... Telles étaient ses principales activités et Dieu sait ô combien elle les adorait. Ainsi, Las Vegas était devenu son Mexique, sa terre promise ou même encore le prologue qui avait annoncé le début de sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'était entre autre fait sa petite conquête de l'ouest. En somme, la Sin City était dorénavant devenue son nouveau terrain de jeu. Contrairement à la bourgade pourrie d'où elle venait, celle-ci offrait beaucoup plus en loisirs, fortunes et confort. D'ailleurs, rien que de songer à ce village paumé et mortellement ennuyant du Montana lui donnait des frissons. En conséquence, elle l'avait précautionneusement mis aux oubliettes. Elle n'appartenait plus à cet endroit. Elle était libre. Libre de jouer, de boire, de succomber aux plaisirs charnels, de s'épanouir plus que jamais.

« Bon débarras de ce trou à vermines. Ils peuvent tous aller au diable ou moisir dans un coin. »

Le soleil avait enfin laissé la place à la lune sur la cité artificielle du désert de Mojave. Elle, qui en plein jour paraissait moins attrayante et plus calme, avait à présent revêtit son manteau de lumières colorés qui la caractérisait tant. En un instant, absolument tous les bâtiments et infrastructures s'illuminèrent les rues s'animaient peu à peu et toutes sortes de musiques se firent entendre un peu partout. Et à son plus grand bonheur, cela annonçait que sa tumultueuse soirée débutait. Pourtant, cette-dernière sentait qu'un léger mal de tête tentait de tout gâcher. ''Non pas ce soir'', plaida-t-elle en se massant doucement une tempe. Effectivement, le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour avoir des migraines puisque sa nuit s'annonçait chargée en rendez-vous plus ou moins importants.

Quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 20 h 30. Au volant de sa décapotable et roulant sur les longs boulevards de South Trip, Eirin ressassait une nouvelle fois ce passé ignoble qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'enterrer à jamais.

Onze bonnes années s'étaient écoulées depuis le fameux événement qui avait radicalement changé le cours de son existence. Onze années déjà que sa vie avait été chamboulée d'une manière assez surprenante. Tout ce qui s'était produit à l'hôpital psychiatrique remontait en un rien de temps à la surface et ça faisait maintenant quelques jours que ses crises de paniques et ses insomnies la reprenaient de nouveaux. De toute façon, le scénario était toujours le même à ce moment précis de l'année. Juste un phénomène habituel qui allait lui passé, comme toujours. Il fallait juste qu'elle prenne des somnifères et des vitamines pour être sûr de maintenir sa forme. Après tout, c'est que ça coûte en énergie de passer la nuit à veiller dans les casinos et de bosser en plus de faire du shopping tout l'après-midi et les week-ends ! Oui, ses journées et soirées étaient plutôt bien remplies.

Tandis que la demoiselle appuyait sur la pédale de frein pour stopper son véhicule à un feu rouge, elle entendit la sonnerie de son portable retentir dans son sac à main, posé à côté d'elle sur le siège passager. En fouillant rapidement l'intérieur à l'aide de sa main libre, elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le smartphone dans une des poches internes. Intriguée, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'appel entrant avant de répondre avec une expression et un ton emplie de malice.

« Hé bien, hé bien. Je me trompe ou vous êtes impatient de me voir ? »

Un rire franc et viril résonna à travers le téléphone cellulaire. Évidemment, Eirin savait qu'elle était en retard, et ce d'au moins une bonne demi-heure. A cause de certaines autres petites affaires à régler, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de faire des petits détours par-ci par là avant d'arriver à destination. De plus, elle avait même dû retourner à Los Angeles pour des petites ''procédures'' administratives. Néanmoins, ce genre de choses ne lui arrivait pas souvent puisque la ponctualité faisait partie de ses principes. Et puis, comme elle le disait si bien, « je déteste faire attendre les autres mais ce que je hais encore plus, c'est que l'on me fasse attendre. »

« Nous avions bien convenus que nous nous retrouvions à vingt heures au restaurant de l'hôtel Mirage n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la voix masculine et grave à l'autre bout du fil.

- C'est exact. »

Elle redémarra la voiture quand le feu passa au vert et pris soin de mettre son portable sur haut-parleur. Elle lui avait répondu d'un ton à la fois froid et mielleux. Elle ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi elle devrait se justifier pour ce retard, même si à sa place elle attendrait sans doute des explications.

« Et quelle heure est-il à votre mon montre ? Reprit l'homme avec une pointe de moquerie. Pour une femme comme vous qui prônez la ponctualité, je dois dire que je suis assez surpris.

- J'avais juste des petites choses à régler.

- Vraiment ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Cette fois, sa dernière réplique ce voulait sèche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui pose plus de questions, au risque de devoir le remettre un peu à sa place. Elle en était consciente : cet homme brillait par sa curiosité presque maladive, à ses yeux du moins.

« Je ne suis plus trop loin du complexe hôtelier, le rassura-t-elle. Je serai à vous dans une dizaine de minutes...

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle. A tout de suite dans ce cas.

- C'est cela oui. »

Presque aussitôt après ces mots, Eirin raccrocha et remit le téléphone cellulaire à sa place d'origine, c'est-à-dire dans le Louis Vuitton qu'elle avait pour sac-à-main. Tout en mettant en route son clignotant, elle s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi du comment. En effet, elle n'avait aucune idée, cette fois-ci, de pourquoi cet homme l'avait invité à dîner. De plus vu que ça avait été plutôt précipité de par le coup de fil le matin même, elle en déduit que cela devait sans nul doute être urgent. D'ailleurs, dans son ton et sa manière de parler, elle avait pressenti que ça devait sûrement être une requête importante.

Quand elle pénétra enfin dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel Mirage avec sa voiture, la jeune femme pris soin de s'arrêter devant l'entrée même. Ceci fait, elle éteignit le moteur, remit le toit amovible de sa voiture et pris ses clés avant de sortir. Le cadre du lieu était somptueux et élégant. Les clients entrants et sortants portaient tous leurs plus beaux vêtements car bien entendu, les mots d'ordre se résumaient exclusivement à ''tenues de soirées exigées''.

« Tenez, ordonna presque Eirin en confiant ses clés de voiture au voiturier qui s'était dirigé vers elle. Prenez-en bien soin s'il vous plaît. Ce modèle est très rare et il serait fâcheux pour moi – et pour vous – qu'il lui arrive malheur.

- B-Bien Mademoiselle... ! » balbutia le pauvre homme devant son ton presque menaçant.

Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, qui contrastait furieusement avec ses recommandations. Puis, comme pour ne pas paraître trop incisive, elle sortit un billet de vingt dollars qu'elle lui donna en guise de pourboire. Sans attendre de remerciements, elle prit la direction de l'hôtel et gravit les quelques marches qui la séparait de l'entrée. Un majordome lui ouvrit poliment la porte et elle s'engouffra enfin à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur rayonnait aussi bien que l'extérieur. Le style se voulait oriental, aux airs de châteaux tels qu'on en trouveraient dans les contes des ''Milles & Une Nuits''. Les salles possédaient toutes des couleurs chaudes et sablonneuses, rappelant bien sûr les pays du Moyen-Orient. La jeune femme se surpris bientôt à apprécier cet endroit.

Avant de se rendre à la réception pour ensuite rejoindre celui qui l'attendait au restaurant, Eirin passa tout d'abord par la case Toilettes. Devant les miroirs propres et brillants comme un sous neuf, elle s'examina un dernière fois pour vérifier qu'elle était aussi présentable que possible. Constatant un léger manque de maquillage, elle pris aussitôt l'initiative de se refaire un petit retouche au niveau des lèvres et du fond teint. Puis ceci fait, elle contempla silencieusement son reflet dans la glace, l'air absent. Ses traits, ses formes, son visage. Un corps d'assez grande taille et plutôt bien proportionné, une silhouette gracile, svelte et élancée. Une peau mâte et douce. Un visage ovale aux contours fins orné d'un petit grain de beauté sous son œil gauche. Des yeux... légèrement bridés et verts. Un vert clair virant presque au jaune... Enfin, pour finir, il y avait les cheveux. Ses cheveux, longs, ondulés et surtout... violets. Un violet sombre... Une couleur assez rare pour une chevelure. Un des éléments chez elle dont elle était particulièrement fière puisqu'il la rendait presque unique. Juste un détail qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Qu'elle était différente, qu'elle cassait les règles et qu'elle ne suivait pas bêtement les autres. Un détail qui signifiait pour elle le fait qu'elle détestait rentrer dans le rang et suivre le mouvement.

« Mademoiselle Knightray, vous voilà enfin ! »

Quand l'homme la vit arriver accompagnée du maître d'hôtel, Eirin s'empressa d'esquisser un sourire polie, qui pour elle n'avait rien de sincère. En fait, elle espérait vraiment que cette entrevue prendrait vite fin car d'autres activités beaucoup plus importantes l'attendaient.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Et pour le repas, prenez ce que vous voulez, puisque c'est moi qui offre. »

La jeune femme à la chevelure violette ne se fit pas prier et s'assit confortablement sur la chaise qu'on lui désignait avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte des menus. Alors comme ça c'est lui qui offrait ? Très bien. Alors elle allait commander ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire le plus cher. Elle considérait ça comme une contrepartie pour l'avoir fait venir si précipitamment.

« Alors, Monsieur Duncan. J'aimerais savoir... Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir aussi hâtivement ? Vous le savez bien, je suis une personne plutôt occupée.

- Je le sais et j'en suis navré. » S'excusa le dit Duncan en réajustant ses lunettes.

Andrew Duncan était un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons, de taille moyenne et d'une trentaine d'années environ. Un scientifique talentueux et respecté dans toute la Californie qui jouait les touristes à Vegas. Au premier abord, on croirait voir en lui quelqu'un de sympathique, sérieux, serviable et presque irréprochable. Mais quand l'on l'observait d'un peu plus près, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un homme extrêmement cupide qui trompait sa femme avec sa secrétaire et les prostituées du coin. Eirin l'avait rencontré un soir à un cabaret, peu de temps après son arrivée en ville.

« Si je vous ai appelée, c'est pour vous confiez un travail. Un important travail. »

A ses mots, la jeune fille posa son verre de champagne, intéressée par ces détails. Son ton sérieux montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. ''Tant mieux, songea-t-elle en le fixant du regard. Il sait que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps.''

« Je vous écoute, lui répondit-elle enfin en plaçant sa tête sur le dos de sa main.

- Je tenais tout d'abord à vous dire que beaucoup de mes... disons... associés me disent du bien de vous et...-

- Continuez et aller droit au but s'il vous plaît, coupa sèchement Eirin, presque mécontente. Elle était pressée et ne tenait pas à passer le reste de sa soirée ici.

- Très bien, je tâcherai d'être le plus bref possible. Si je vois ai contacté si soudainement, c'est parce que j'ai un travail de la plus haute importance à vous confier, que vous seule pourriez effectuer.

- Que moi seule pourrais effectuez ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien...J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une excellente cambrioleuse. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. »

La violacée examinait à présent son vis-à-vis du regard. Il s'était un peu renseignée sur elle ? Le fait en lui-même ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça puisqu'elle était au courant de son appétit d'informations sur autrui. Mais de là à découvrir son « métier »...

« J'aime mieux le terme « voleuse professionnelle » C'est beaucoup plus jolie si vous voulez mon avis.

- Comme vous voudrez... Ceci dit, voici le dossier qui contient les données essentielles de l'opération. J'aurais besoin que vous vous en empariez. »

Duncan fit glisser jusqu'à elle un porte document sur la table dont elle pris aussitôt connaissance. Mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait et tournait les pages, ces sourcils se froncèrent progressivement. Sérieusement, dans quelles sortes d'affaires trempaient ce type ?

« Vous voulez que je vole des données sur les **_"Mutants"_** ?

- Exactement. Vous les connaissez n'est-ce pas ? Ces humains doués de dons, de facultés et de capacités hors du commun des mortels. Je souhaiterais simplement pouvoir... les étudiés de plus près si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Les mutants ? Bien sûr qu'elle en avait entendu parler. Leurs pouvoirs extraordinaires qui les avaient autrefois éloignés de la société. Même si les sentiments de peur et d'incompréhension étaient toujours présents dans le monde entier, ils semblaient un peu mieux intégrés. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais croisé la route de l'un de ses êtres.

« Et … vous voulez que je me rende... à New York... dans cette école... pour les dérober ?

- Vous comprenez vite. Mais c'est ce soir qu'il faut me dire oui ou non. »

Un silence pesant régna durant quelques minutes, laissant le temps à Eirin de réfléchir et d'évaluer un peu la situation. Depuis ses quatorze ans, elle volait pour survivre. Passionnée par l'électronique et la programmation informatique, tous les types possibles de système de sécurité n'avaient plus aucun secret pour elle. Alors, elle s'était amuser à voler, à prendre à ceux qui avaient une situation plus que confortable et donc de l'argent à ne plus finir. C'était un peu le « Robin des Bois » féminin, qui prenait aux riches... mais gardait tout pour elle au lieu de donner aux pauvres. Le cambriolage – surtout le vol d'objets précieux – était l'un des travaux qui la faisait vivre. Elle connaissait parfaitement les ficelles du métier et vendait donc ses services aux plus offrants. Mais de là à s'infiltrer dans une école de bourges... s'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait une telle chose. Néanmoins, il s'agissait là d'une belle occasion pour se remplir les poches autant que possible. La somme à clé se devait d'être plus qu'honorable. Et puis... c'était encore là une occasion pour elle de se divertir, non ?

« Et... combien me proposer-vous pour ce travail ? Finit-elle par lui demander en haussant un sourcil, l'air rusé. Je vous rappelle que mes services ne sont pas gratuits, mon cher Andrew.

- Je sais. C'est pourquoi votre prix sera le mien. »

Eirin soupira un instant avant de dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Et en signe d'approbation, elle acquiesça simplement.

_**« Très bien. J'accepte. »**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hellow~ Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 de cette fanfiction. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue attente : après le bac, il faut dire que je me suis montrée un peu paresseuse côté rédaction. :3 M'enfin voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse au cas où il y aurait des fautes, oublies ou autres erreurs éventuelles. Même si je me relis, il m'arrive de laisser passer des fautes d'étourderies. Je tiens également à remercier les personnes qui ont bien voulu me suivre sur cette fiction : j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. ;w;

Par contre, je me demande si je devrais passer cette fiction en M, étant donné qu'il y aura sans doute des lemons... Mais bref, trêve de bavardages. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Impossible de dormir, Impossible de fermer l'œil. Des cris, encore. Des pleurs, encore. Des têtes qui tapent contre les murs, toujours... A chaque nuit jusqu'au matin c'était le même refrain. Des drogues et des coups pour les calmer, pour qu'ils se taisent pendant cinq heures ou six. Peu à peu, elle sent qu'elle devient comme eux. Une peu folle, un peu bête, un peu illuminée. Bientôt, la voilà qui sous l'effet des médicaments administrés de façon abusive, se met à parler dans le vide et à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Tiens... voilà qu'elle discute avec un rat passant par là...  
_

Les cabarets et autres bars-spectacles faisaient partis des meilleurs et des nombreux lieux de divertissements de Las Vegas. Ils rappelaient entre autre l'Europe, en particulier la France et sa période nommée « Belle Époque ». Une ère principalement caractérisée par les progrès sociaux, économiques, technologiques et politiques, antérieure à la Première Guerre Mondiale. Les populations à cette époque étaient optimistes, insouciantes quant à l'avenir et oisives à souhait. Des sociétés en grande partie bourgeoises qui profitaient intensément du prestige des boulevards de leurs capitales, ainsi que des grands progrès financiers.

Le « Château Nightclub », situé dans le quartier parisien de la cité perdue en plein désert, représentait assez bien cet univers. Une ambiance chaude, intime et festive à la fois avec ses lumières, ses murs et ses sièges aux tons rouges, ses styles ''Moulin Rouge'' et ''Folies Bergères'', sa scène, sa musique, ses danseuses... et son alcool de premier choix aussi. Plus Eirin contemplait la façade et les néons du club, plus elle pensait qu'elle aurait été encore plus heureuse lors de la Belle Époque. Certes, c'est vrai que les gens crevaient assez facilement de maladies et que tout n'était pas parfait. Seulement... rien que le fait de pouvoir festoyer et de se laisser aller dans des music-halls lui plaisait énormément. Et puis... c'était aussi une période riche en culture, en divertissements et en inventions. Elle s'y serait plu à coup sûr.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle Knightray. Toujours aussi ravissante à ce que je vois. »

La jeune femme à la peau mâte laissa échapper un petit rire mélodieux quand elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Encore une de ces personnes influentes qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien dans le coin. Ici, ce genre de fréquentations ne manquait pas mais ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir près de soi ce genre d'amis.

« Monsieur Rosebury, quel plaisir de vous voir. Je vous retourne le compliment. »

Charles Rosebury. Un homme plutôt âgé et grassouillet qui semblait être en train d'imploser dans son élégant costume-cravate gris. Des cheveux gris gominés, des yeux marrons et perçants, une peau fripée ainsi qu'un visage cerné de rides. Accompagné de deux demoiselles, il fit lentement un baisemain à la jeune femme en guise de salutation. Un riche et talentueux homme d'affaires britannique, PDG d'une grande société boursière.

Quand il ne travaillait pas au siège social même de son entreprise ou qu'il ne voyageait pas en Europe, il venait passer ses vacances ici, à Las Vegas. Une belle occasion pour lui de tromper sa femme avec sa secrétaire ou des Escorts Girls pêchées à droite et à gauche. Bien qu'elle n'en montrait rien, cet homme la répugnait réellement, de part son comportement et son visage bien disgracieux. Cela dit, malgré tous ces défauts, la jeune femme pensait qu'il s'avérait être plutôt utile en fin de compte. Du coup, elle veillait toujours à le garder dans un coin de sa tête, en réserve. Après tout, bien qu'il soit laid et parfois même assez prétentieux et vulgaire, il l'emmenait toujours dans des endroits chics où il se chargeait de payer les additions. Donc, rien que pour ça, elle avait décidé de faire un effort. Juste pour profiter d'un peu de son confort. Et bien sûr, ça n'allait pas plus loin qu'une bonne amitié . Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se retrouve dans le lit de ce vieux présomptueux. Et autant dire que le seul fait d'y songer lui filait des nausées atroces en plus de ses insomnies chroniques.

« Aaah, cette ville est vraiment fantastique, s'extasia-t-il en allumant son cigare. Je ne m'en lasse jamais !

- Je vous comprends, confirma Eirin en esquissant un léger sourire. C'est vrai que l'on s'y divertit plutôt bien.

- En plus, en parlant de ça, il faut toujours que vous veniez au golf avec moi. C'est toujours d'actualité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais malheureusement, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je pars pour New York demain soir.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Charles. Quel dommage. Serait-ce pour le travail ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Mais soyez rassuré : à mon retour, je vous garantis que nous irons au Golf Club ensemble.»

Durant un moment, la jeune femme repensa à son rendez-vous avec Andrew Duncan qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Pendant le reste de leur dîner, ils avaient discuté des différentes clauses de leur contrat. Plus rapidement elle commençait son ''boulot'' et mieux ce serait. De ce fait, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord du jour du départ. Et bien entendu, c'était lui qui avait financé le trajet en avion et son logement temporaire. Elle partait donc le lendemain vers dix-huit heures depuis l'aéroport international Mc Carran. Ainsi, elle pourrait profiter autant que possible de sa dernière nuit ici, dans la ville du pêché. Une chose était certaine : toute la frénésie de cette cité lui manquerait. Mais au moins, elle savait que celle où elle se rendait ne serait pas mortellement ennuyante. Ou du moins... elle l'espérait. Bien sûr, New York, la ''Big Apple'', était la plus grande ville des États-Unis et tout le reste. Mais est-ce qu'elle s'y amuserait aussi bien qu'ici ? Quoique... il n'y allait pas tellement pour se distraire en fin de compte.

« Au fait mademoiselle Knightray, saviez-vous qu'Alexandra Maxwell était de retour en ville ? Déclara finalement Rosebury quand ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du grand cabaret.

- Ah bon ? Cette rouquine mal élevée ? Demanda la jeune femme à la chevelure violacé. Je n'en savais rien.»

- Pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas. Mais à ce que je vois, vos sentiments envers elle sont toujours aussi tendus et amers. »

Effectivement. Eirin ne ressentait plus que haine et indifférence pour cette femme qui autrefois, avait été son amie. Une femme qui avait eu l'audace de se servir d'elle avant de disparaître comme une voleuse.

« Je croyais qu'elle était partie vivre en Autriche ou en Suède. Je ne sais plus très bien lequel des deux.

- En Autriche, confirma le vieil homme au cigare. Elle y avait décroché une opportunité en or. Néanmoins, j'ai appris qu'elle était de retour en ville ce matin. Je me pose d'ailleurs la question de pourquoi elle est revenue. »

Ah oui ? Et bien moi je m'en moque complètement, songea très fortement la violette en se recoiffant. Peut-être que ces petites affaires ont foiré et que la langue pendante, elle est revenue à Las Vegas en rampant les mains vides. Oh, elle espérait tellement que ce soit le cas. Madame qui montait sans cesse sur ses grands chevaux et qui prenait airs de grandes dames pour ensuite tomber de haut comme une abrutie écervelée. Elle n'apprenait jamais ses leçons celle-là.

Quand elle entra enfin de le grand cabaret, la jeune femme constata avec joie que l'ambiance battait son plein. Sur la scène principale, des danseuses se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique. Une masse de gens se déplaçait à travers tout le club et se dirigeait vers la table, le bar ou la piste de danse.

Monsieur Rosebury, enjoué, avait gentiment proposé à Eirin de rejoindre sa table, où l'attendait quelques uns de ses amis. Cependant, c'est avec une mine faussement navrée qu'elle déclina son offre. Non pas qu'elle était contre le fait de faire de nouvelles connaissances, loin de là et bien au contraire. C'est juste qu'elle désirait passé sa nuit tranquillement, en profitant du spectacle à sa manière. Elle partait demain et ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'est être seule et savourer cet instant à sa façon.

C'est donc après l'avoir rapidement expliquer à l'homme d'affaires qu'elle partit chercher une bonne place. Sur le chemin, tout en prenant soin d'éviter les autres clients, elle lu rapidement le prospectus avec le programme de la soirée, qui s'annonçait visiblement bien. De la danse, du lancer de couteau, des acrobaties, une pièce de théâtre... Plutôt pas mal, en effet.

« Un Whisky avec une pointe de Cola et de citron s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-elle quand un des nombreux serveur arriva à sa table. »

De là où elle était, elle pouvait bien voir la scène, détail qu'elle ne négligeait pas quand elle allait dans ce genre d'endroit. En attendant le début de la première représentation, elle sortit de son sac un paquet de cigarette d'où elle retira un des petits cylindres en papiers. Et oui, elle fumait. Pas de façon addictive cependant, mais juste quand elle voulait se détendre ou qu'elle déprimait un peu. Ah, qu'est-ce que ça l'embêtait tant que ça de devoir changer de ville ? Peut-être bien. Elle ne vivait pas à Las Vegas depuis des lustres mais elle s'y était vraiment attachée. Alors partir pour New York ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Elle avait vraiment intérêt à trouver ce pourquoi elle s'y rendait très rapidement : elle tenait à ne pas à y moisir trop longtemps. Mais au moins, un seul élément positif la motivait plus que tout : son salaire. Le chèque de Ducan contenait au moins quatre ou cinq zéro. Et elle réfléchissait déjà à comment elle pourrait le dépenser. Encore des bijoux, encore des belles robes, encore plus de belles paires de chaussures, un plus gros appartement avec un plus gros dressing et... des sous-vêtements de chez Victoria's Secret, tiens. Leur nouvelle collections est vraiment pas mal...

« Voici votre whisky au cola et au citron, ainsi que votre Liqueur.

- De la liqueur, s'exclama Eirin en lançant un regard antipathique au serveur. Je n'ai pas commandé de liqueur. Juste le whisky.

- Je sais mais une jeune femme m'a chargé de vous l'apporter. Et elle m'a demandé de vous dire qu'elle vous attendait dans la loge numéro 5, à l'étage. »

Non mais sans rire. Une jeune femme qui lui offrait un verre et qui l'attendait à l'étage ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Vraiment... Il n'y avait pas moyen pour elle de passer la soirée tranquille, dans son coin. Pour une fois qu'elle voulait être seule... Et puis, pour qui elle se prend celle-là, pensa Eirin en buvant une gorgée de la boisson qu'elle venait de commander. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition. Et quand on est polie et courtois, on vient se présenter soi-même. Quel manque d'éducation et de manières.

« Je vois, reprit-elle enfin en croisant les bras. Est-ce que l'alcool qu'elle m'envoie est à ses frais ?

- Oui. Elle a même payé directement.

- Et bien splendide ! Dites-lui que je monte et que je la rejoins de ce pas.

- Bien mademoiselle. »

Tandis que le jeune serveur s'éloigna, la fille à la chevelure aubergine alluma son tabac avant d'en prendre une bouffée à l'aide de son fume-cigarette. Juste après avoir lentement expirer la fumée d'un mouvement las, elle goûta délicatement au petit cocktail coloré qu'on venait si gentiment de lui offrir. Finalement, il n'avait pas si mauvais goût. Il était même plutôt bon en faite. A travers la petite quantité d'alcool présente, elle parvenait à sentir cet arrière-goût sucré de fruit. De la fraise, son préféré en plus.

« Bon. Je suppose que je ne vais pas faire attendre ''Madame'' plus longtemps. Je vais aller voir qui c'est et ce qu'elle me veut. »

En ce moment, la violette ressentait vraiment cette impression d'être traînée et demandée un peu partout à droite et à gauche, et ce plus que d'habitude. D'être invitée par-ci, de devoir assister à un gala par là... Et puis il y avait des requêtes en ce qui concernait le boulot. Mais sous un autre angle, elle adorait ça. Qu'on l'invite, que l'on fasse appelle à elle, que des personnalités reconnues lui téléphone pratiquement tous les jours. Elle ressentait ce sentiment d'être importante, bien vue, bien entourée. Et surtout, elle servait à quelque chose et était utile. Dans un sens, on avait besoin d'elle. Même si de temps en temps elle aimait être seule, – comme beaucoup de gens au passage – la solitude s'avérait être l'une des choses qu'elle n'appréciait pas sur le long terme. A vrai dire, pour une fille aussi délurée et fêtarde qu'elle, il n'y avait pas pire.

Une fois les escaliers montés, Eirin avança jusqu'au fond de l'étroit couloir du cinquième étage. La loge numéro cinq était la dernière tout au bout, la plus proche de la scène. Sur le chemin, elle croisa des couples qui partaient eux aussi prendre places dans leurs loges. Le seul qui avait attiré son attention était le binôme composé d'un homme très âgé – soixante-dix ans environ – et d'une femme de vingt à trente ans au corps plastifié et modifié : des lèvres beaucoup trop grosses, une peau tellement tannée qu'elle ferait rager de jalousie les jeunes californiennes folles d'UV, des cheveux blonds platines, des seins qui donnaient l'impression d'être surfaient... Pour résumer, la totale : tout était passé à la chirurgie esthétique. Pathétique, pensa la jeune femme à la chevelure violacée en les observant du coin de l'œil. Il s'agissait encore d'une de ses donzelles qui aimait côtoyer ses vieux fortunés à la mine croulante pour ensuite récupérer leur fric à leur mort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle les trouvaient idiotes et bonnes à rien... Mais au moins, à côté de ce genre de femme, elle sentait nettement plus supérieure et plus agréable à regarder. Compter sur ce genre de stratagème pour faire fortune est vraiment désolant. La pauvre, elle plaignait presque son ignorance et sa bêtise.

Arrivée devant la porte de la dernière loge, Eirin ne se fit pas prier et toqua trois fois à la porte. Vu qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle poussa la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur sans gêne apparente. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment, c'était de la rencontrer directement. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de terminer sa nuit ici et voulait redescendre au rez-de-chaussée voir le début du spectacle qui allait commencer dans trois minutes.

Ne voyant personne, la jeune femme entra complètement dans la pièce. D'une moue ennuyée, elle examina la loge du regard. Une belle table en verre avec des encas posés dessus, des petites bougies, des pétales de roses rouges, ainsi que deux coupes de champagnes et la bouteille en elle-même dans son sceau de glaçon.

« Et merde, jura Eirin en soupirant. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour un truc à la fois si romantique et si dégoûtant à la fois...

Bah mince ! J'étais pourtant sûre que ça te plairais... ! »

A l'entente de la voix qui provenait de derrière son dos, la jeune femme à la chevelure mauve et au regard vert se retourna vers cette-dernière, une expression excédée dessiner sur le visage. Mais bien sûr. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu croire qu'elle pourrait l'oublier celle-là ? Le choléra est de retour, c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et cette décoration, la liqueur, elle aurait dû s'en douter. C'est vrai : personne ne connaissait son fruit préféré...

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une fille d'environ une vingtaine d'années se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches et un air faussement déçu sur le visage. Ses éternels cheveux rougeâtres et courts coiffés sous la forme d'un chignon tressé, des yeux marrons qui ressortaient plus qu'il n'en fallait à cause d'un maquillage aux tons foncés, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses. Comment omettre ces détails ? Et pour finir, elle portait cette longue robe bleue nuit dont elle se souvenait si bien puisque qu'elle la lui avait elle-même offerte.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour la nourriture, lança finalement Eirin en croisant les bras. Et puis cette atmosphère romantique à souhait... ça me fout des frissons.

- Pourtant il fut un temps où tu aimais bien ça, minauda l'élégante femme en s'avançant lentement vers elle. Le champagne, les roses...

- Justement. Ce temps est révolu depuis bien longtemps. Je hais ce genre de rendez-vous à l'eau de rose. C'est pour les enfants. Les enfants comme toi qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des conneries.

- Oooh, là t'es vache. Tu m'en veux encore et toujours, c'est ça ?

- Génial, je constate que tu n'es pas si idiote, pesta la violette en la fixant d'un air venimeux. Ta perspicacité me...- »

Soudainement, la jeune femme à la chevelure couleur flamme stoppa net les dires de l'afro-asiatique en l'embrassant. Elle ne lui avait même pas laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle venait déjà de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chaud et agréable : c'était ce qu'elles ressentaient toutes les deux, même si pour l'une c'était à contre cœur. Leur deux corps à présent se frôlaient et Eirin se résolu à répondre malgré elle au baiser langoureux. La main droite de l'autre femme, positionnée sur sa hanche, l'empêchait de s'éloigner et la gauche caressait doucement ses joues. Et enfin, quand ceci semblait durée une éternité, la violette y mit un terme en repoussant sa vis-à-vis.

Décontenancée, elle recula d'un pas et essuya ses lèvres tandis que l'autre se contenta de les caresser de l'index.

« Donc ça fonctionne comme ça ? Tu déboules devant moi, on devient amies, tu me fais pratiquement la cour, tu couches avec moi et puis tu disparais ?! Vociféra Eirin. Je dois dire que vous êtes vraiment gonflée Alexandra Maxwell..."

La dite Alexandra plaqua les paumes de ses mains contre ses oreilles comme pour éviter d'être victime de la crise de nerfs imminente de la demoiselle en face d'elle, qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu élèves la voix comme ça, répliqua enfin l'intéressée. Mais tu serais de meilleure humeur si je te racontais le pourquoi du comment ?

- Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de t'entendre me raconter ta vie une fois de plus. Je m'en vais.

- Et avec des verres de champagnes à la main, t'aurais envie ? »

A ces mots, qui prenait la direction de la sortie s'arrêta net. Quand elle se tourna les talons, elle vit la rouquine sortir la grande bouteille d'alcool du seau à glaçon et prendre un des deux verres en cristal. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Alex' lui fit un clin d'œil. Bien sûr. Elle allait jouer sur le plans de leurs vieilles habitudes. Après tout, elles étaient amies... ou du moins elles l'étaient auparavant. Et chaque soir, quand elles partaient faire la tournée des bars, elles s'enfilaient plusieurs verres. Ainsi, elle passait le reste de la nuit à se dire conneries sur conneries, ou bien encore à faire des trucs improbables si elles étaient un peu trop bourrées.

Ouais... cette Alexandra qu'elle avait traité de tous les noms s'avérait être sa meilleure amie. Une amie chère pour être plus précise. Une fille avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps, rigolait, faisait les magasins... et pratiquait des tas d'autres activités que des supers amies font, entre autre. Par contre, très rapidement, elle s'étaient toutes les deux aperçues que la frontière entre amitié et amour s'effritaient peu à peu. Elle devenait même inexistante par moment. Mais au moins elles, elles agissaient comme elles le sentaient, sans se juger l'une l'autre. Puis, il y a eu ce moment où la rousse lui avait confié ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement à son égard. Sur le moment, Eirin ne savait pas vraiment ni comment le prendre, ni comment réagir. Mais au moment de lui dire qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose, l'autre était partie à l'autre bout du monde sans dire un mot. Depuis, elle lui en avait voulu. Pas de messages, pas d'appels, pas de nouvelles. Plus aucun signes de vie. En conséquence, elle s'était mise à la détester, pour s'être servie d'elle et avoir jouer avec ces sentiments. Elle la haïssait, la maudissait, la... oh et puis merde, hein. Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour boire un coup.

_**« La ferme et passes-moi la bouteille. »**_


End file.
